Some new designs of mobile communication devices—such as smart phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers—include two or more Subscriber Identity Module (“SIM”) cards that provide users with access to multiple separate mobile telephony networks. Examples of mobile telephony networks include GSM, TD-SCDMA, CDMA2000, and WCDMA. Example mobile communication devices that include multiple SIMs include mobile phones, laptop computers, smart phones, and other mobile communication devices that are configured to connect to multiple mobile telephony networks. A mobile communication device that includes a plurality of SIMs and connects to two or more separate mobile telephony networks using one or more separate radio frequency (“RF”) chains/resources is termed a “multi-SIM-multi-active” or “MSMA” communication device. An example MSMA communication device is a “dual-SIM-dual-active” or “DSDA” communication device, which includes two SIM cards/subscriptions that utilize two separate RF chains to communicate with two separate mobile telephony networks.